A study of macular disease in selected groups of patients with special emphasis on diagnosis, classification, natural history, hereditary and familial aspects, and whenever the opportunity presents, a histopathological correlation with patient material will be treated in a controlled study, or if appropriate, the therapeutic response will be compared with the previously determined natural course of the disease. In addition, the project will be expanded to include the study of choroidal and retinal diseases whenever the opportunity presents itself. The long term goal is to enable man to understand the pathophysiology of macular disease and to find methods of preventing this common cause of blindness.